The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to dynamically determine an external systems management application to report system errors.
When a computing system experiences a software or hardware error, the error and related data must be reported to a support entity. Software solutions have arisen to automatically report these errors. Problems may arise when multiple systems management applications manage the same computing system, as the applications need to coordinate and decide who is the “call-home owner,” or the systems management application responsible for reporting the error to the support entity. Each systems management application may have its own algorithm used to determine whether it is the call-home owner, and these algorithms may not coordinate with each other, leading to conflicts. For example, one systems management application may determine if it is the call-home owner by checking if any other system has been set to call home the error—if no other system has taken responsibility, it will call home. Other systems management applications may forcedly take call-home responsibility. Therefore, in this scenario, if the latter systems management application forcedly takes the call-home responsibility, it may retain the responsibility until a user manually executes a command to change it.